


Boys Wanna Be Her, Girls Wanna Do Her

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the cast knew it, it was obvious, Anna Kendrick was the man. The hypothetical man, of course, but never the less the man. Every single movie cast had the one actor who was the fan favorite, the one all the fangirls gushed over, yeah know, the man, so Anna Kendrick was the man. The guys wanted to be her, the girls wanted to do her, and no one tried to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Wanna Be Her, Girls Wanna Do Her

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing Sendrick. Can you tell?

They all quieted when Anna walked in, like they always did. They didn't do it on purpose or because they were talking about her. They just did, almost innately. They all had to look at her, fully grasp the quality of the woman among them. Anna was that magnetic. She didn't try, she didn't acknowledge it, but they always made fun of her for it. Every movie cast had the one actor that every fan loved, that made the fangirls gushed, and usually it was a hot guy, but for the Pitch Perfect cast, it was Anna. They didn't acknowledge it to belittle themselves, or one another, it was just a fact. She was too personable, too perfect. She was the perfect blend of sincerity and sarcasm, beauty and brains, sexiness and cuteness. Every single guy on that cast envied her for the attention she garnered. Every girl on the cast secretly wanted her. Usually it was the other way around, but it just came naturally with Anna's allure. They couldn't help it.

It was the night of the press dinner. Before hand, the girls were hanging out at Brittany's apartment, chatting about casual things. The weather, new scripts, auditions, relationship trouble, the usual girl stuff. Anna did most the talking, normally. The girls would sit and relish in her quirky references and nonchalant treatment of issues. That afternoon, Anna spoke of a deep appreciation for Annie Lennox on vinyl, scotch, and most importantly, her troubles with Edgar. 

You see, Anna was a very intimate, loving person. She played it off to the public that she was a stone-cold, independent woman, but on the inside she craved affection. Not intimacy or affection of the sexual variety, just simple things like holding hands, and talking about hopes and dreams. Thus explained her touchiness with the girls of the cast, and of course they couldn't nor wanted to object. Brittany was the most frequent object of Anna's affections, her favorite puppy to play with. Brittany felt there was silent cruelty to Anna's love, but she never dared to voice it. Hearing her talk about Edgar turned the knife that was her infatuation with the small brunette. She sat and held Anna's hand, nodding cordially on, silently screaming. She just wanted to pin her down and ravish her, relequinshing all of her bottled up tension. 

She would joke about it in the small moments they spent together, but Anna never picked up on her intentions. The flirting, the suggesting towards something was buried, gone unnoticed. Anna took it all in stride, all the girls acted like this. Ester, Hana, Alexis, Anna C., and Rebel all swayed for Anna. Anna was just that kind of girl. Five feet packed full of appeal. Of course, Anna was subjective to Brittany, because come on, Brittany was her man. She would never admit it to herself or anyone, but deep in the pits of her heart was a fire that burned bigger when she touched Brittany. Her bright blue eyes full of genuine compassion made butterflies throw themselves at each other in her stomach. 

And so the pair sat in platonic silence, ignorantly blind to each other's yearnings. 

Anna took a generous sip of her wine, flicking her eyes to her now-blonde friend. Brittany caught sight of Anna's gaze, blushing in the middle of her sentence. Thankfully their copious intake of alcohol already painted a blush on her cheeks, but still heat rushed to her cheeks when Anna granted her a sly smile. The rest of the girls quirked a brow, biting away laughter at the scene. Brittany shook her head, eyes widened with embarrassment when she felt five pairs of eyes glaring into her. 

"Anyways, we should all go get ready. The boys are getting there early, and I think we should too." Anna broke the silence, popping her lips. The girls nodded their agreement, rising to leave. They all hugged, kissing each other cheeks and promising to text. Brittany grabbed Anna's forearm, pulling her closer to press a kiss to her forehead. 

"I'll save you seat, I'm getting there early with Skylar." Brittany pressed her lips against Anna's ear.

"Sounds good, Snow." Anna grinned, fumbling her hands around Brittany's waist for an embrace.

-

If you asked Brittany what happened during that press dinner, she honestly couldn't tell you. All she could recall was some interviewers asking pointless questions, the hazy warmth of one to many drinks, and the burning touch of Anna's hand on her thigh. Her and Edgar decided they were going to take a break while Anna was doing press because they were both too stressed to maintain their once "healthy" relationship, so her thirst for contact was full-fledged and targeted towards her doe-eyed companion. When the dinner actually arrived, every one played with their food, flinging their forks at each other, spilling their drinks onto their shoes, the usual shenanigans. Adam and Rebel sat together, making comical remarks and silly faces through out the length of the night. Anna drowned her sorrows in alcohol, clutching to Brittany like her damn life depended on it. Alexis, Ester, and Hana entertained little Kai with high-pitched character voices. Anna C. and Skylar corralled the gang into behaving, because they were the parents of the group. The one thing that Brittany remembered in vivid detail, was Anna's question that changed the fate of the night.

"Hey, I don't think I can spend the night alone, can I crash at your place?"

An innocent question perversely interpreted by Brittany's sullen ardor. Still, she played it cool, juxtaposing her screaming mind. Her principal rule was never be alone with Anna, for obvious reasons. That one question shattered everything Brittany upheld to keep her piety concealed. But she still said yes. Not even yes, just 'yeah'. As the night wore on, their colleagues played like energetic puppies, swatting at each other and yelling. Brittany and Anna chatted quietly, blissfully stuck in each other's hands. Anna C. looked over at her friends, smirking. 

"I'm surprised you guys aren't doing it in the bathroom yet." She teased. 

"Uh...what?" Anna panicked, brushing a hand through her hair in attempts to look calm.

"I can see the way you two are looking at each other." She leaned in closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany adverted her gaze. 

"Well, Britt, if you don't get on that, one of us will." Anna C. nodded her head to the brunette.

Anna rolled her eyes, failing to seem unphased. Brittany looked down. Everything was over. She was found out. Nothing would be the same. Anna wouldn't be the same. She clenched a fistful of her napkin in her free hand, the other encapsulated in Anna's. Tears teased the boundaries of the corners of her eyes. She inhaled sharply, stood up, turned on her heels, and rushed off to the bathroom. Anna was equally distressed. She thought of the worst case scenario. A paparazzo hiding in the corner, catching the tail end of Anna C's remarks and publishing it in the news, uncovering her secret crush and ruining everything. She wetted her lips with her tongue, choosing to go console her blonde. She leaned against the wall by the bathroom door, thudding her knuckles against the wood. 

"Blondie, it's Kendrick, open up." She said quietly.

Brittany pushed the door open with her foot, unmoved from her place on the floor. She stared up at the ceiling, refusing eye contact with Anna. She knew the minute she made that contact with Anna, she'd be given away. 

"Why're you crying?" Anna took Britt's hand in her own, sliding down against the porcelain tiles to be seated.

"I'm freaking out." Brittany choked out, a knot in her throat inhibiting her proper speech.

"Well, don't." 

Brittany laughed, looking into Anna's dark blue eyes. So genuine, so honest. Anna noticed Brittany moving closer, trying to shrug it off as coincidence. Then Brittany got dangerously closer. Anna felt Brittany's hot breath linger on her lips, making her eyelids droop closed. Their lips met in an explosion of warmth, hands reaching out to touch something, anything on each other's bodies. Anna twisted her body to remedy the awkward angle. They broke for air, something deep inside them contracting from the emptiness of the separation. Anna straddled Brittany's lap, rolling her dress farther up her thighs. Brittany furled her fingers through Anna's curls, every worry in her body unraveling with each passing moment. Anna pulled away abruptly, eyes narrowing into Brittany's. 

"Can I still spend the night? Did I just make everything awkward?" She murmured awkwardly. 

"Of course you can. And maybe, I don't know." Brittany sighed, bumping her nose against Anna's.

"Can we go now?" Anna's voice grew small.

"Yeah." 

-

They hailed a cab, making their way to their destination. The ride consisted of forced casual conversation, playing with each other's hands, and telling eye contact. They reached the door, tumbling into Brittany's apartment. Anna threw off her heels, groaning at the sudden soreness. Brittany slumped onto her couch, laying on her side. 

"Can I please raid your closet for something that isn't disgustingly formal and girly?" Anna whined.

"Sure." 

Anna scampered away to Brittany's room, opening the closet door. She shed her dress, flicking through the clothes in Brittany's closet. She unclasped her bra, tossing it on top of her dress. She decided on a super soft, large hoodie that smelled like Brittany's perfume. She flopped onto the bed, snuggling herself under the covers.

"Brittany!" Anna shouted out, "Come cuddle me!" She whined, burying her face in the pillows. She laughed when she heard Brittany groan and trudge into the bedroom. 

"I'm gonna change, cover your eyes." 

"Nope." 

Brittany raised a brow at this, shrugged, and proceeded to strip down. She tugged a grey v-neck over her head and slipped on some sweatpants before retiring to her bed.

"I told you to cuddle me." Anna frowned when Brittany laid down on the other side of the bed. 

"Well come here, then." Brittany sighed, extending her arms. 

Anna scooted across the bed and enveloped herself in Brittany's warmth, cuddling her head into the blonde's chest happily.

"No pants?" Brittany blushed.

"Why make more dirty laundry?" Anna grinned, tugging at the top of Brittany's sweatpants.

Brittany swatted Anna's hands away, embarrassed by Anna's suddenly playful behavior.

"Aw, come on, Snow." She groaned. "Level the playing field." She pouted. Brittany rolled her eyes, playing it cool once more. She shimmied out of her pants, depositing them on the floor and returning her arms to their spot on Anna's waist. Anna smiled at Brittany in the darkness, pulling her closer. She slid a flat palm down Brittany's side onto her warm, exposed thigh. Brittany shivered under Anna's cold hands, throwing her hand on top of the brunette's. 

"Goodnight, Anna." Brittany whispered, pressing another kiss to the shorter woman's forehead.

"Who said anything about sleeping?"


End file.
